CloudTurtle?
by LunaVampire
Summary: Okay a new family moves o New York City. A girl about 15 goes to April's antic store and which its infested with foot ninja and the ninja turtles. But this girl is very curious about them and soon befriends them. What will happen next? Well read the story and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chicago. My dear Chicago. Why did I have to leave my fare city? That's right, dad. It was his idea to leave my city and go to New York. Hell must have frozen over to make him do this. But I had no choice, my brothers had to pick me up and put me in the car. Edward was 18 so he drove us there will dad drove the moving truck. I hated this. I didn't speak to my brothers unless I had to go or I was hungry. After hours of driving we made it. I look at the street I was living on, didn't like it. We help dad move our stuff into the two apartments. Edward lived next to us, just great. At least I got to pick my room and I took the master bedroom. School started Monday morning but dad had to work that night. Saturday, I decided to walk around my new city. It was nothing like Chicago and it will never will be. At lest we moved before the school year started. I'm 15 and a junior in High School. At least it wasn't a uniform. I walked down Main st. and then I turn back heading home. My hands where in my pockets of my Twilight hoodie with the hood up. 3 wannabe gangsters followed me and I had my pocket knife on me. Chicago taught me to be on guard for all kinds of creepy people out there. I walked faster into an alley, but that alley was a dead end. 'Shit!' I said under my breath. Those creeps where blocking the one of the ways out. I ran for the fire escape and climbed really fast. Well they had guns and began to open fire on me. I missed most of the shots, but one got me. It only skinned me. I made it up to the rooftops and they followed me.

"End of the line, girlly." One of them said.  
"Yeah for you punks." I said pulling out my pocket knife.

I ran to them and open up a can of but kicking. When they were out cold I put my knife away. Then I heard the clicking of a gun near my head. I put my hands up, hoping not to get shot.

"Now you hurt my friends I'm going to hurt you." He said.

He snapped his fingers and two goons held my arms. He said his name was Jack. He punched me in my gut first. I closed my eyes as he punches me again. Then he stopped and the goons weren't on me. I open my eyes to see 4 green turtle dudes where beating the crude out of them. I saw 4 colors – blue, red, purple, and orange. But I was losing consciousness and quickly. Then I meet the rooftop. The last thing I saw was 4 pairs of green feet running to me and then nothing.

I was in Chicago. I ran for my old home. When I got there it was burned down. The firemen said that 4 people didn't make it. I ran to the building, not listen to the warnings from them. I saw the black skeletons in the living room. I started to cry, I didn't see that the place was coming down. I was crushed under…. I awoke from the nightmare to be on a couch. I look around to see not only 4 green dudes but a rat too. I must still be sleeping because they didn't seem real. I sat up and shook my head. I pinch myself to see if this was real and it was. I look up to see one with orange mask near me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed back.  
"Who? What? Where? Huh?" I said confused.  
"That leaves when and why." The purple masked turtle said.  
"Please calm down, Miss…" The rat said.  
"Cynthia. Cynthia Kenta." I said introducing myself.  
"Miss Kenta, I am Splinter. These are my sons." He pointed out his sons.  
"I'm Leonardo or Leo." The blue masked turtle said.  
"Raphael or Raph." The red masked turtle said.  
"Donatello or Donny or Don." The purple masked turtle said.  
"I'm Michelangelo or just Mikey." The orange masked turtle said with a smile.

After I meet them, Splinter told me their story. It was very weird but it does explain what happen to them to look like that. Donny looked at my wound after I was sure he wouldn't hurt me. I liked them but I had to go home because my family would be worry about me. They took me back home. I slide into my home by the window. I went into the kitchen and there was a note for me.

'Cynthia~  
There is money for you do some shopping for yourself. Love you.  
~Dad'

Just great, dad left with my brothers and me alone. The turtle dudes where in the kitchen with me. I sighed and open the envelope marked with money sign. It was a credit card that I could take money out and lots of it. I put it in my pocket and turn to the guys.

"Pizza anyone?" I said with a small smile.  
"Sure." They all answered.

I made a call the pizza hut and order two large pizzas. I had enough cash on me for the pizzas. Then they came and I paid then we all enjoyed the pizzas. I sear Mikey could have eaten the whole box of pizza. And I only had what 2 slices of pizza. I cleaned up and I went to my room to get my camera. I want a pic of them so I could draw them later. Yeah, I'm an artist, but my dad doesn't think it would hold out for me. I came out to see them all asleep. I took the pics and went to closet to grab some blankets. When I came back they were gone. I saw a note from Leonardo. I read and smiled.

'Cynthia,  
Thanks for the meal. See you later. Maybe you can come over and have some fun with us. Well see ya.  
Leonardo.'

I thought it was cute. I went to my room after putting the blankets back. I print out the pic and took out some paper to begin drawing them. I finished drawing them. I made them human and I stared at my artwork. I look at my Irish band on my ring finger on my right hand. I made a wish, a wish to make my drawing really. I put the pic and the drawing together and went to bed. "When You Wish Upon a Star" went through my head as I fall asleep.

I awoke to my brother's rough housing. I walk into the kitchen half asleep. They were wrestling which ends with Edward winning all the time. I poor myself a bowl of cereal as I watch my brother's duke it out. Dad was gone and I remember what happen the other night. I smiled at the thought of meeting the guys again. I didn't see my brothers watching me until I scoped another spoonful of cereal.

"What?" I said with a mouthful of food.  
"Who you meet yesterday?" The twins asked.  
"No one." I said trying to keep my face straight.  
"Alright." The twin said. "EDWARD!"

I ran for it. Of course he caught me again. I struggle from his grip. I wasn't strong enough to get out of his grip. So I said I give. I told them I made friends but when I went to get something for them they left and I couldn't find them. I got to my room. I changed into something I could ride in. I took my bike out and went out to clear my mind. I meet 4 turtle dudes and a rat sensei. How could I be dreaming it was all real? I found a way into the sewers. I jumped over the streams of water trying not to get wet. Then I heard noises. Curiosity killed the cat. Well I hope not to get killed. I rode up close enough to hide my bike then to see what was going on.

"You'll pay for that freak." A tall blonde said.

I saw blue bandana and it was Leo. I found a bat knocked out from a wannbe gangster. I hit him in the back of the head. He turns to me.

"Come on blondie lets dance." I said getting in a fighting stance.  
"You pick the wrong fight girlly." He said charging at me.

I got him to follow me and away from Leo. I knocked him out with my special kick. I ran back to Leonardo. He was injured but he could hold. I walked up to him. He looked up at me.

"Thanks." He said getting up.  
"No prop." I said getting his sword.

When I picked it up, a wave of my past hit me. I dropped it quickly. Leo ran to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"Are you sure?" He sheathed his swords.  
"Yeah. Oh no I got to go. School is tomorrow and dad will kill if I'm not home on time." I said looking at my watch.  
"See you Leo." I rode off on my bike.

I made it back home before 10:00 pm. I ate dinner and went to bed. I wanted to be rested for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate this school. I made nothing but enemy's all day. Even a bunch of punks chased me when school ended. I ran into this store to hide from them. When they left I decided to look around because I notice it was an antique store. I was looking for some Japanese and Irish antiques. Some lady with red hair and a guy with long black hair where moving stuff. The dude tripped and jars fell out of the box. I ran and quickly catch them before they shatter. She thanked me and yelled at the dude. I asked her about what I was looking for. She said she would be right back. I heard something from the basement and the dude went to go check it out. I waited there for a while and I was about to leave when something was kicked at my way. I hit the deck before I was thrown into the wall with the dude. I got up and looked at the dude. Some guy in a ninja out fit with this weird logo on him. Then more of them showed up. Bad day, bad day I'll say. I pulled out my pocket knife from my bag. I turn to the mass of ninja dudes. I looked at them and at my small blade. I look to see swords up on a rack. I ran and grabbed one of them. I put my small blade away and unsheathe the sword. I point it to the ninjas. My right arm began to twitch but I had to ignore it to protect myself. They attacked me but I was able to hold them off. Then I saw a mix of green and orange. All those ninjas were whipped out cold.

"Hey dudette was kicking?" Mikey asked  
"Just came to get some stuff. Didn't expect ninjas to appear." I answered.  
"Yeah. What's with the twitching arm?" Mikey said looking at my arm.  
"Just something that happened in the past." I answered.

I put away the sword. The girl with red hair came back. See apologize for some of the ninjas. She gave me what I needed and I payed for it. I learned that her name was April and the dude was Casey. I went back home. Left alone just great. I went to my room with the stuff I just brought. I picked up the sword with my right arm. It twitched as I held it. I had to get over the fact that it was all in the past. I put the sword down and lay on my floor. I closed my eyes remembering the past at least what had happen.

'It was at class field tripped to the history museum. I was with a bunch of boys that were in my group. One of them I hated the most. Billy Hendor. We were looking at the weapons of ancient Japan. I was with Marcci. He went where Billy was which was a bad idea. I had notice that they where bullying Marcci. So I went over to see if I could help. It was Billy pushing Marcci around. I told Billy to stop but that didn't work. I protected Marcci from what Billy was about to do. He had grabbed a sword and swung it around us. I was the only one hurt. Billy cut my arm from the top of my shoulder to my armpit. I knew I was going to get stitches but when I was taking to the hospital they told me that my nerves where damage and that certain objects will make my arm twitch a lot. I was released the next day. I learn Billy got expelled from our school. Marcci was nice and helped me out a lot. He said that he owes his life to me. But I said just friends helping out friends. So my dad had asked his work to move him to New York City. This I hated the most, but I told Marcci that I'm leaving and going to NYC. So they threw me a big party and stuff. Got lots of e-mail and phone numbers. I learn to cover my scar with makeup till I thought it was ok to stop using it. It is only a couple of months old but it still looks like hell. Thanks Billy.'

I look at my clock 7:29 pm. No one was back, just great. I order some pizza for me. I hoped into the shower real quick and I was in my pj's when the pizza came. I was munching on slice when there was a knock on my window. I walk to it and I saw four guys. I open my window and went back to the TV and turned it off. I grabbed another slice.

"So what do I owe the honor of you guys being here?" I asked stuffing the pizza in my mouth.  
"I thought you would be with your family." Donny said.  
"Nope it has just been me and this pizza." I said.  
"Nice scar. Where did you get that one?" Raph asked.  
"I. Uh. I." I stuttered.

I dropped my pizza slice and covered up my scar. I forgot to put stuff on it to cover it up. The guys looked at me and I knew that I had to tell them.

"Well it was last school I got it. Thanks to Billy. He was bullying a friend and all I stepped in the way. He had a sword that was on display and he swung it around. He had hurt my arm not just stitches but he got my nerves to. So certain objects make my arm twitch." I said picking up the pizza I dropped and throwing it away.  
"That would explain what was happening to your arm today." Mikey said.  
"Also why you would drop a sword quickly." Leo added.  
"I'm not weak it's my nerves. I was trained in 3 different martial arts." I said grabbing another slice.  
"May I?" Donny asked.  
"Go ahead." I said hold my arm out.

Donny was messing with my arm. Raph asked me how I could take 3 different martial arts classes plus ballet. I told him I had a lot of spare time. Not to mention that I also got all A+ on my work in school. Raph said I was mental, but I told him if you set your mind to it, anything can be done. Donny asked Leo to give me one of his swords. I held it with my right arm. It began to twitch like crazy. I got very worried and quickly switched hands. They looked at me then whisper some stuff. I went to my room and grabbed my daggers from my bed. I was fixing them. They turn to me. I told them if I was going anywhere it will be on a weekend. They said that's fine and they left. I went to get another slice of pizza but they were all gone. I ran to the window.

"MICHELANGELO! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR EATING MY PIZZA!" I yelled out.

I closed the window and went to bed.

This week couldn't go by any faster. It felt like it was on slow mode all week. But today is Friday and I did show those punks not to pick on me. I walked home. It was getting more chiller so I needed to pull out some thicker jackets. I got home and again home alone. I went to my room and flopped on my bed. I was listening to the rain slowly drop from the sky. I heard the rain plop on something else than the roof. I got up from my bed and pulled out my pocket knife from my bag. I listen to the silent footsteps in the rain. I went to my window and I saw nothing. I went to the living room window. I thought I saw something but it wasn't there. The power went out so I grabbed a flashlight and went to the other windows. Nothing but I still feel like someone is watching me and I didn't like it. I sat down with the flashlight and my small blade near me as I meditate. I heard the rain falling on someone but I couldn't make it out. I kept still then they were gone but my window was open. I could smell the rain and feel the cold air. I still stayed where I was but I turn off my flashlight. I listen to the sounds of their feet and the ground. Barefooted, 4 pair of feet I guessed. I got up and silently walked up behind them.

"BOOO!" I screamed.  
"AHHH!" Mikey went.  
I laughed at the fact I scared them. I turn my flashlight on.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"The sky." Raph said sacristy.  
"Oh I know that. I also heard you guys on my roof." I said with a smile.  
"But how?" Leo asked.  
"Listen to nature. If you were to listen to the drops of the rain then you can hear someone coming because the rain is falling on something else." I explained.  
"Oh." 3 of the 4 said.  
"Can you teach me to do that?" Mikey asked.  
"No. Even I had to learn this on my own and so will you." I said.  
"Well we have come to kidnap you to our home." Donny said.  
"Give me a sec." I said.

I wrote my dad a note telling him I will be out. I left with the turtles. I had to be blindfolded so some odd reason. So I held Leo's hand till we got there. I still had my pocket knife on me. Then my blindfold was removed. Leo took me to master splinter to talk. I told Master Splinter that I was raised to honor ones secret and I keep it honorable. I left with Leo knowing that Splinter trusted me. I saw Raph with coins and cards I went over to them. It was that one dude from the store, Casey I do believe.

"Can I play?" I asked.  
"Sure we are playing Black Jack." Raph said.  
"My favorite card game." I said following him.

We played till it was 8:45 pm. And it was all or nothing round. I was beating them. I won the last round with my cards adding up to 21. The looks on their faces was priceless. For some reason everyone came to watch us. Raph looked pissed and Casey looked…I really didn't understand what his eyes said. I only smiled then Raph tackled me. If it weren't for my brothers rough housing and sometimes getting me involved I would have been under Raph's grip but I was on top with one foot on his shell.

"Sorry, but I don't do pile ons." I said with a smirk.  
"Grrrrr." Raph said getting up.  
"Grrrr back at you." I said smiling.  
"Hey Cynthia!" Mikey called.  
"Hay for horses save your money." I called back.  
"Wanna play DDR?" He asked.  
"You bet. I love DDR." I said with a huge grin.

So I played DDR with Mikey and all the time I won. It was amazing that a turtle dude who plays the same amount of vid games as me and with him being not being pulled away by others and I still bet him. I was on a role today. I not showed up Raph but Mikey too. It was so funny. Next was Don. He was fixing some of the bikes and other wheels that they use. Some reason he couldn't fix a bicycle. I fixed it and the skates and skateboards and a scooter. I had gress all over my hands but I didn't care. I love fixing stuff or at least making stuff. Don asked me to fix their car. I popped open the hood and gave a look. I took off my twilight hoodie and I pulled up my hair in a messy ponytail. I hopped up to get a clear view. I walked over to the tools and pulled them over to the car. Nothing was wrong on the top side but the bottom was a mess. I pulled out the tools I needed and I went under the car. I fixed it up and came out with gress all over me. I saw looks of shock.

"What?" I asked.  
"You are like..."Mikey said.  
"Like what?" I asked again.  
"Us combined." Donny said.  
"But can she bet or keep up with Leo." Raph said.

So we decided to spar. I was given a wooden sword and Leo had two. We went at it. It was fun and all. But I thought I show them what I am made of. I flipped over Leo and attacked him. It was a thrilling sparing match. But I ended it by putting Leo on his shell with the wooden sword at his throat. They all were amazed at this. I cleaned up and we all and some more fun. But it was time to leave so they all dropped me at my house. I thanked them for the great time. Leo was last to leave. He said something about another time. I said sure and gave him a kiss on the check and said goodnight. I lay in my bed thinking that my heart just skipped a beat when I just kissed him. Many thoughts came to play but I just fell asleep thinking of the possibilities.

I had no idea that I was thinking of them again. My brothers were getting annoying very fast. But at least Halloween was coming up. I love dressing up and getting free candy. I love Halloween. My brothers were going to a party with my dad. How normal of them. But at least I don't have to go. I needed to put together a costume that would blow other ideas out of the water. Then the idea popped into my head. I began to draw out my costume. So as the weeks count down to the day of Halloween I was getting myself ready. I had the face paint and body paint. I had the costume all ready because I sewed it by myself. It felt like days before Halloween came. Halloween was on a Saturday and I had school on Friday. But I wasn't going to wear my special costume to school. I did a neko samurai warier combo. All I had to do was get over school and the Halloween fun was to begin. I waited for the school bell to ring. Once it did, I ran like hell. I got home there was another note. At least I didn't have to worry about my brothers and dad. I pulled out all my stuff for the costume. Next thing I knew I heard 4 voices in my living room. I walked out not noticing that I had part of my costume in my hand. I saw 4 turtle dudes. I sighed.

"What's up guys?" I asked with a needle in my mouth.  
"We were wondering about tomorrow." Mikey started.  
"Yeah what about it?" I asked finishing the stitch.  
"Would you like to go trick-or-treating with us?" Mikey asked with a smile.  
"Sure. I love to. Halloween is my fav holiday right next to Christmas." I said with a smile.

So they would meet up at my house. Then we shall go trick-or-treating. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I woke up really and took a quick shower and I put my hair up. I was putting on my face paint when they came in. They were each wearing a costume. I had on a tank top and shorts because I had to put green paint on.

"So what are you?" Mikey asked.  
"Not telling." I said putting paint on my arms.  
"What is with all the green paint?" Raph asked.  
"You'll see." I said walking back to my room. "Don't enter."

I quickly put my costume on. I became a ninja turtle. I had foamed weapons with my crazy costume. I put on my sandals and stepped out of my room. The mask was going on last. When I came out all jaws dropped.

"Wow." All 4 said.  
"You like?" I asked.  
"Like? You look freaking amazing!" Mikey shouted.  
"Yeah you guys gave me the idea for my costume." I said trying to put my mask on.  
"Would you like some help?" Leo asked.  
"Yes please." I answered.

Leo helped me put my mask on. I went to get me a pillow case but then my brothers came in with my dad. I was shocked. I quickly ran to the guys.

"You guys are in costumes. Ok cause my fam is here." I said quickly.  
"K." All 4 said.

My fam walked in.

"So Cynthia are these your friends?" Edward asked.  
"Yeah. And your problem is?" I said being sarcastic.  
"It is that…Dark." Marked said popping up.  
"They are all guys." Dark finished.  
"You 3 are very rude to your sister." Dad said walking in.  
"Dad I thought you were going to a party." I said giving him a hug.  
"We are but we forgot the invites to get in." Dad said hugging back.  
"So what are your guy's names?" Edward said leaning against the wall.  
"Edward that's Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mikey. Cool your jets." I said to help out the guys.  
"Hmm I don't like them." Edward said staring at them.  
"Well I think you're just a worry-wart. I can see that through your eyes, Edward." I said getting ticked.  
"Edward." My dad said firmly.  
"But." Edward started.  
"No buts. Cynthia you are going to miss the free candy." Dad said.  
"Right, bye. Come on guys." I called.

We began with our collection of free candy. It was getting to be a competition with me and Mikey. But I won with my bag being the heaviest. We took our sweet time going back to my house. We talked about my family.

"Your brother Edward is over protective." Mikey said.  
"Tell me about it. If I ever made any guy friends he thinks I'm going to end up in bed with them." I said shaking my head.  
"Sounds you hate that part of him." Donny said.  
"Ever since my mom died that's all he has ever done." I said sighing.  
"Sorry about your mom." Don said.  
"It's ok. I kindda remember her, but never what happen to her." I said.  
"So your brother is always a jerk?" Raph asked.  
"Yes!" I said sighing to.  
"What would happen if your dad would meet ours?" Mikey asked.  
"Freak out, pass out, or think it's a dream." I said.

We walked up to my house. I put my candy in my room. Something crashed and I ran out to see what happen. These weird ninjas were battling the guys. One of them though I was a ninja turtle. I ran back to my room and pulled out my new sword and grabbed my daggers. I got them out of my room but they were tearing up the place. I told the guys to get them out. I took the stairs up to the roof were they were. I watched as they battle them. I kept back trying not to get in that fight but Leo wasn't paying attention and the other ninja was up behind him. I called to him but it was a sec too late. I ran over to Leo. He was ok, just the wind was knocked out of him. I helped him up, just to push him out of the way. I used my sword to block the attack and knocked him out. Then they just vanished. We cleaned up and I took a fast shower to get the paint off my body. I came out in my pj's finishing putting on my cover up on my scar. I looked at them batter and bruised. They told me that those ninjas were called the foot. They left but Leo. He came to me.

Kiss my check. "Thanks for the save." Then he left.

I put my hand where he kissed me. I began to blush. There is no way I could be on cloud 9. No not yet but I know it would be rename cloud turtle if I do go. I hit the sack for it was going to be another long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough dad was home with me. We were making cookies when they came through the window. I saw them before my dad did. I ran over too them. Their father was with them. I smack my forehead and sighed.

"You guys need to go through the door. My dad is home today." I whisper to them.  
"Sorry can you like act like we came through the door." Mikey said.  
"Fine, but someone is going to ring the door bell." I said walking back over to my dad.

Well they rang the door bell. I went to go answer it. I let them in and took them in the living room. My dad came out. I swear he was going to do something. But he only bowed to Master Splinter.

"Welcome to our home honor guest." Dad said shaking hands with Splinter.  
"We thank you. Your daughter had invited us over." Splinter said.  
"Dad these are my new friends." I said with a small blush.  
"Please make yourself at home. We'll bring some tea out." Dad said smiling.

I followed my dad back into the kitchen. I look at him in surprised. My dad not freaking out. I just got confused.

"Dear will you put some tea on?" Dad asked.  
"Yes dad." I said putting some green tea on to make. "Dad?"  
"Yes." He answered pulling out the cookies to cool.  
"Why did you not freak out?" I asked facing him.  
"Because everyone needs to be treated with the same respect you give." Dad answered.

So we made tea and brought it out with some cookies. Dad and Splinter sat in the arm chairs and me and the guys sat on the floor. They made fun of what I thought my dad would do if they saw their dad. I only gave them evil looks. But my dad caught me so I said sorry. We had lovely conversation. But neither of us talked about my mom whom I knew would be painful to him but more to me. But my dad was raised on honor and so he raised us with the same honor. Dad told Splinter that I was the only one that took martial arts. Well the others did but stopped when they reach the full maximum of that art. But my dad said that my art was the best and that he really wants me to go to Japan to learn more of the arts and art works. While they chatted up, my brothers decided to walk on in. I froze when they came into the kitchen and saw them. Though it was funny to see them faint I was worried. With the help of the guys we put them on the couch. We continued our conversation until they woke. Well the twins woke first.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They both said.  
"Who in the?" Dark started.  
"What in the?" Mark added.

I dropped two books, one for each twin, on their heads. It put them in the right sense. But they tackled me after the fact. But I ran supreme and won over the pile on. They ran over and woke up Edward, which was bad because Edward gets very cranky. I hid behind Leo.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.  
"Hiding. Shush." I whispered.  
"Ok." Leo said.

But hiding behind Leo wasn't enough to get away from Edward. He was madder than mad. Hopefully he didn't find me. He did find the twins and got them first then he went after me. The twins betrayed me and I had to move it or lose it. I moved it and Leo moved to. Edward got no-one. I giggled at the fact he fell trying to get me. But he came after me again. I ran over the couch and jumped over people. I ended up in the ceiling. There were beams up there so I sat up there teasing Edward because he never could make it up there. So he relaxed after that cause dad made him. I could hear everything dad was saying about going after us. He was the oldest but he still acted like a child.

"Cynthia, come down please." Dad called.  
"Ok dad." I called back.

I stood up and dived off the beam and landed on my feet and hands like a cat. My brothers just huffed a 'show off' and other stuff because they couldn't do what I could. My brothers talked with the guys. The twins and Mikey played video games while Edward makes sure I don't go alone in one room with the guys. I relaxed myself or I just tell Edward to stop giving the 'touch my sister and you die' look. Raphael saw the look too and went over to talk to him. They got into an argument which was funny. Edward says that he don't trust them because they were going to persuade me in joining them in bed. Raphael said something like you over protective fool. They got into a fight which me and Leo try to break. But instead of me getting Edward I get punched and fly into the wall behind me. They stopped and Edward ran over to me. I got up and whipped off the blood that came out of my mouth and rubbed my nose. I punched Edward so he could learn what I went through. All you here was 'ouch' from the peanut gallery. I turn to them and well the twins looked away. I went into the bathroom to clean up. The guys needed an explanation.

"Cynthia was the only one to hid any feeling of pain from everyone." Edward said getting up.  
"Why?" Raph asked.  
"Don't!" The twins yelled.  
"Why not?" Mikey asked.  
"Cause it's not us that made her like that, but" Mark stated.  
"But something that happened in our past." Dark finished.

I ran out of the bathroom.

"Don't you 3 dare speak of that. Never ever speak of it!" I said angrily.  
"But-"Mark started.  
"No!" I screamed at him.

I walked back to the bathroom to clean up. I whisper to dad that I was going to get some air and left. Dad left the room to get ready for work. Then the guys left, but Leo went to see if I was ok. I was sitting on the ledge watching the moon. He sat down next to me. We sat there in silence for a while now then he broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah my nose will heal." I answered.  
"No. Are you ok?" He asked me again.  
"I will get over it. –Sighs- I'll be fine." I said trying not to cry.  
"Try talking about it. Maybe you feel better." Leo suggested.  
"-Sighs- Well it's my mom. When…when she…before she left us I used to be open. Smiling all the time, but then she wasn't home when I came home. I looked for her everywhere and dad said we will find her. I broke down in tears and ran from home. When I went to my favorite spot in the woods, she was there. I ran to her crying. I learned that she was leaving us. I begged her not to go but she had slapped me. I just looked at her and well I hid my emotions as another guy came out. I stood shock that my mom was with another person, but it was a lie. Everything that she told me was a lie and dad didn't have the courage to tell me. I believe I was really easily disappointed when I was young but I grew into hating her, but I kept it under wraps as we moved from my really old home to Chicago." I said whipping a few stray tears.  
"Is that why you don't talk about it?" Leo asked.  
"It puts my shield down because I remember everything." I said wrapping my arms around my legs calming down.

Leo gave me a hug and left and again I was red in the face. Was I really falling head over heels for him? I bet he didn't even like me back. I kept the thought for another day. My dad made sure I was ok before leaving for work. I went to bed because I was tired. The thought of me and Leo dating came to me as I fell asleep.

The year seams to moving really fast. We had thanksgiving over at the guys place. And we enjoyed it. Though I had to sit next to Leo, thanks to my brothers. But I didn't mind as long as I kept my face from turn red. Well it's December 10th and 5/6 days till my birthday. I was turning 16. I didn't want a big thing for my birthday, just a simple get together. At lest it wasn't snowing just yet, but it was getting very cold. I had to keep moving or I would get very cold. I was heading over to the guys place. As I get down into the sewers it was even colder. I walked to the entrance and walk right in. I pulled an ear out of my head and greeted the guys. Mikey pulled at the ear to hear what I was listening to and it was funny at the face he made when he heard the music. I turned my i-pod off and pulled my jacket around me.

"Hey Cynth are you cold?" Raph asked.  
"Yes. This is the coldest December I have lived through." I answered.  
"Wanna hug to keep warm?" Mikey asked.  
"No." I answered.  
"So, heard your birthday was coming up." Donny said.  
"Yeah. The 16th of this month." I said.  
"So are you doing a big sweet sixteen party?" Mikey asked.  
"No. Just a simple get together. Not really a party girl." I said shrugging.

So we talked and stuff but the longer I stayed down the more I was getting cold. I would just sneeze at random times. I helped Donny fix the heater. Try to get it to warm up in their place. We finally got it to work but then I was heading home to take a hot shower because I was freezing my ass off. Leo came with me. It was faster when he carried me. He waited in the living room while I took my shower. I came out in my Betty Boop long pj's. We just stood there looking at each other.

"Umm hot coco?" I asked.  
"Sure." Leo answered.

I went into the kitchen and got some mugs and boiled some water and got the coco. I put them together and brought them out. One for me and the other for Leo and we sat down and sip our coco. We sat there in silence. Then Leo spoke up.

"So what do you want for you birthday?" Leo asked.  
"A boyfriend." I said blushing.  
"Oh." Leo said.

We just sat there and I stared at my mug. I was mental kicking myself for saying that. Leo lifted my head with his hand. He lean in closer and closer then kissed me. I was shocked but closed my eyes and kissed back. This moment lasted about 3 minutes. But I loved it. Leo was gone but he just stole my heart. I walk to the window that was open and looked out it. Leo do you really like me or are you playing with my heart? I will just find out with time. I cleaned up and went to bed smiling with dreams of me and Leo.

My birthday. It was snowing just for me. How wonderful is that? I smiled and walk into the kitchen. Dad was up and making my favorite breakfast. I put my tiara on and sat down. Dad gave me my breakfast and sat down himself. We talked about my day and what will be happening. I finished and went to my room and got dressed in my new outfit. My light blue long dress with shoes to match was beautiful. I walked out and I got a big surprise. Everyone was there and I mean everyone. Wow. I walked to everyone and we began the party. I dance with everyone. Dad put on a slow song and what was my favorite. Me and my dad dance for a bit then Leo cut in. We dance for the rest of the song. When it was over we both bowed at each other as everyone clapped as the song finished. Then Edward picked me up and plopped me right in front of the big cake. They sung 'Happy Birthday' to me and I blew out the candles. Then it was present time. I got a lot of cool gifts and I got some awesome homemade gifts. Then we all settle down. I was looking out the window and it was snowing even more. Leo walked up to me and whispers something in my ear. I nodded my head and whisper the question about being all right. He said that he talked to his dad and that it was fine. So I only smiled and turn to him. We locked lips and well we got a lot whistles and hoots. I blushed really bright red. Great my brothers got something to tease me with. But it was ok. Dad asked me if I loved him and I told yes I did. So we party all night long. I fell asleep in Leo's arms. For a turtle he is quite warm. I guess Dad put me to bed with Leo's help. I was the happiest person in the world.


End file.
